


Let Us Begin.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' courage falters as he presses the doorbell. 'Turn around. Turn around now, you, fool.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Begin.

**Title:** ** **Let Us Begin.****  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **8** **:** **Promise** **.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Severus' courage falters as he presses the doorbell. _'Turn around. Turn around_ now _, you, fool._ _'_

_********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=406&key=PEKELEKEcb787b2a146b59b6e5df7885860aec44)****  
_

**Let Us Begin.  
  
**

Severus' courage falters as he presses the doorbell.  _'Turn around. Turn around_ now _, you, fool._ _'_  
“I can't _._   I have to know if he waited.”

The door swings open, exposing Harry Potter.  The man who once tried to tether him with passionate kisses and a desperate promise:  _'I'll wait for_ _you_ _, Severus.  All you_ _have_ _to do is come back.'_

Five years.  He's been gone for five years.  There's no way Harry remembers...  
“Potter, I...”

“You're back.  Are you finally ready for us?”

“Yes, I'm—ready.”

Harry smiles, kisses his mouth reverently and whispers:  
“Come in then, Severus.  Let... _us..._ begin.”

 


End file.
